


Eren Jaeger i przygody w Hogwarcie

by Qaszka, Rani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, Harry Potter AU
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qaszka/pseuds/Qaszka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani/pseuds/Rani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wraz z przyjaciółmi trafia do Hogwartu, choć świat magii nie jest taki typowy, jaki znamy z książki J.K. Rowling.<br/>Crack fanfick, nie traktować poważnie :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren Jaeger i przygody w Hogwarcie

**Author's Note:**

> Seria: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Gatunek: Komedia, Crack, Być może romans i dramat (kiedyś)  
> Ograniczenia: T (+13)  
> Uwagi: Fanfick napisany dla śmiechu przez nas dwie, dlatego nie traktujcie go poważnie :) Pary może kiedyś się pojawią ;)

Słońce nieśmiało chowało się za horyzontem, kiedy nowi uczniowie Hogwartu dotarli pod sam zamek. Wysoka kobieta o brązowych włosach i dość szalonym uśmiechu zabrała dzieciaki w głąb budowli. Wprowadziła ich do wielkiej sali, w której stało pięć stołów, przy czterech z nich siedzieli uczniowie, a przy ostatnim nauczyciele. Siwowłosy mężczyzna wstał i ogarnął salę poważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Proszę o uwagę - powiedział, lecz na sali nie zapanowała cisza. Lekko zdenerwowany sięgnął po swój młotek i uderzył kilka razy w stół. W pomieszczeniu od razu zrobiło się cicho. - Profesor Hanji, proszę wyjaśnić nowym uczniom, co się będzie działo.  
\- Jasne, chłopie! Drogie dzieci, magiczna tiara przydzieli was do jednej z frakcji: Stacjonarka, Zwiadowcy, Ravenclaw i Jeandarmeria. Będę wyczytywać was według mojej listy, czyli niealfabetyczne, bo nikomu nie chciało się tego układać - powiedziała kobieta, wzywając zaraz pierwszego ucznia. Dzieciak usiadł wtedy na małym stołku, a na jego głowę została włożona wielka czapka.  
\- Stacjonarka! - rozległo się wołanie czapki. Dzieciak zaraz wstał i ruszył do prawie przepełnionego stołu, dostawiając sobie krzesło. Kolejne dzieci podchodziły do tiary, a po przydziale siadały przy swoim stole.  - Mikasa Ackerman! - rozległo się wołanie profesor Hanji. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna usiadła na stołku, a po chwili tiara została włożona na jej głowę.  
\- Jeandarmeria! - krzyknęła tiara, ale zdenerwowana dziewczyna udała się do stołu Zwiadowców, zupełnie olewając ten przydział.  
\- Armin Arlert!  
\- Hm... Co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - odezwała się tiara, kiedy już znajdowała się na głowie chłopaka. - Jesteś bystry, ale twoje serce chce trafić gdzieś indziej. Niech stracę, Zwiadowcy! - rzuciła tiara, a chłopak zaraz udał się do swojej przyjaciółki.  
\- Eren Jaeger! - wyczytała nagle profesor Hanji. Sale ogarnęła cisza, a wszyscy z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na chłopaka, który dzielnie szedł w stronę tiary.  
\- Jak on tu się w ogóle dostał? - rzucił ponuro Levi, obserwując chłopaka.  
\- Przecież on jest idealnym czarodziejem - odparł mu Hannes, ściskając swój różowy parasol w obawie, jakby ktoś mu go zabrał. Chłopiec usiadł na stołu, a na jego głowę została włożona tiara.  
\- Interesujące... - rzekła czapka, rozglądając się z ponurym wzrokiem po sali - Ravenclaw nie jest ci pisany, chłopcze - rzuciła nagle, wiercąc się na jego głowie. Eren lekko zdenerwowany powtarzał sobie w głowie "Chcę do Zwiadowców, chcę do Zwiadowców, tylko nie Jeandarmeria".  
\- Nie do Jeandarmerii? Tam miałbyś duże możliwości! Ale skoro tak twierdzisz, że jednak nie, w takim razie... Zwiadowcy! - ogłosiła w końcu tiara, a nieliczna garstka uczniów siedzących przy ubogim stole, zaczął szczęśliwie bić brawo. Kolejne dzieci podchodziły do tiary, dostając swój własny przydział.  
\- Jean Kirstein! - rozległo się nagle wołanie nauczycielki. Chłopiec o końskiej twarzy podekscytowany usiadł na stołku, trzymając kciuki, aby przydzielili go do Jeandarmerii.   
\- Zwiadowcy! - rozległ się krzyk tiary, a chłopak zaraz poderwał się ze stołka i rzucił tiarą o ziemię, wściekły ruszył do swojego stołu.  
\- Connie Springer!  
\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić... - rzuciła tiara nałożona na głowę dzieciaka. Po raz kolejny rozglądała się uważnie po sali, zastanawiając się nad swoim wyborem. Była rozdarta, ponieważ chłopak wydawał się zbyt głupi, aby gdziekolwiek trafić. - Rok temu miałem ten sam problem, niech będzie, Zwiadowcy! - po tych słowach chłopiec dołączył do reszty siedzących przy jednym ze środkowych stołów.  
\- Krista Lenz! - rozległ się głos profesorki, a niziutka dziewczynka podeszła do stołka, niepewnie na nim siadając. Tiara zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać.  
\- Zwiadowcy! - rzekła dosyć pewnie, a dziewczynka nieśmiało udało się do danego stołu. Kiedy ostatnie dzieci zostały przydzielone do swoich frakcji, dyrektor szkoły znowu powstał i ogarnął całą salę uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to będzie owocny rok, men and women, więc zacznijmy ucztę - powiedział Zacklay, uderzając swym młotkiem w stolik. Dania na wszystkich stołach pojawiły się w nieznany nikomu sposób, ciesząc nowych uczniów.

Uczta dobiegła końca, a uczniowie powoli zaczęli wychodzić z wielkiej sali.  
\- Pierwszaki, chodźcie za mną - odezwała się dość niska dziewczyna, czekając, aż pierwszaki ustawią się w pary. - Nazywam się Petra Ral i jestem prefektem Zwiadowców, trzymajcie się blisko mnie - wyjaśniła, ogarniając wzrokiem dzieciaki.  
\- Uważajcie na profesora Shadisa, potrafi być ba... - odezwał się nagle jeden ze starszych uczniów, gryząc się przy tym w język.  
\- Auruo, sam trafisz do wieży, ja mam za zadane odprowadzić pierwszaków - powiedziała dziewczyna, przewracając oczami, jakoś nie miała zamiaru nic więcej robić, bo to i tak by nic dało. Nim jeszcze zdążyli wyjść z wielkiej sali, mogli usłyszeć lekko pijackie rozmowy ze strony stołu nauczycielskiego.   
\- Nie przejmujcie się tym, pierwszaki, profesor Pixis lubi ważyć swoje własne nalewki. - Po tych słowach dziewczyna ruszyła razem z pierwszakami do ich dormitorium. Kiedy szli po schodach, wiele obrazów przyglądało się pierwszakom, niektórym nawet machając lub zagadując ich. Tylko kiedy spojrzały na Erena, wszystkie obrazy nagle cichły. Dopiero po przejściu dalej grupki zaczynały między sobą szeptać "Jakim cudem on tu się dostał?". Kiedy dotarli na szczyt schodów, stanęli przed portretem Moe Tytana, który wygłodniały spojrzał na nich.  
\- Należy podać hasło - wyjaśniła Petra, zbliżając się do obrazu. - "Jeandarmeria ssie" - rzuciła, a postać na obrazie zrobiła wielkie oczy, po chwili się odsuwając. - Nie zbliżajcie się zbytnio do obrazu, lubi kąsać po palcach - dodała, wchodząc wraz z pierwszakami przez powstałą dziurę. Kiedy znaleźli się w pokoju wspólnym usłanym kolorami granatu i bieli, zaraz wskazała drogę do ich sypialni. Pokoje dziewczyn znajdowały się po lewej stronie wieży, zaś chłopców po środkowej. Dzieciaki zaraz rozeszły się do nich.

Eren wraz z Arminem siedzieli w swojej sypialni. Dzielili ją jeszcze z niejakim Jeanem z końską twarzą i o rok starszym od siebie chłopakiem o imieniu Marco, którzy aktualnie wybyli do pokoju wspólnego. Dwójka chłopców rozmawiała ze sobą podekscytowana tym dniem, nie mogli uwierzyć w to, że znajdują się w tym miejscu i w tej frakcji.   
\- Wiesz, Armin, wiedziałem, że trafię do tej frakcji, zawsze chciałem tu być - powiedział podekscytowany Eren, patrząc się na swojego przyjaciela. - Zauważyłeś, jak wszyscy ucichli, jak padło moje nazwisko? Wiedzieli, że jestem świetny i na pewno wiedzą, że pokonam Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać! - ogłosił dumny z siebie chłopak, a jego przyjaciel tylko nieśmiało przytaknął. Nie miał serca informować go o tym, co mówiły obrazy. Ich rozmowa trwała do później nocy, jednak nie chcąc zaspać na jutrzejsze lekcje, położyli się spać. Eren był tak niezwykle podekscytowany najbliższymi zajęciami i tym, że pokaże wszystkim, że jest najlepszy, że nie mógł zasnąć. Kręcił się na swoim łóżku w każdą ze stron, myśląc o pochwałach wszystkich nauczycieli i szacunku wszystkich uczniów. Dopiero kiedy zaczynało świtać zmorzył go sen. Śnił o życiu wśród mugoli, zawsze chciał żyć wśród nich i poznawać ich świat, ale wiedział, że najpierw musi pokonać wroga świata magii.


End file.
